Silver Siren
The Silver Siren is a vigilante based in Looking Glass, and the daughter of Dodge Murphy. She was created by Soberguy in January of 2005. OOC History Silver Siren was created as part of a trilogy of characters who would operate as a team in the fictional city of Looking Glass. After winning the Main Event, the three were slated to star in the follow-up to ASYLUM, and then anchor an updated Day Shift team, but the project stalled before it began. This team, however, morphed into another idea which would have the characters form their own continuity as members of the team, S7, currently being written. Fictional Character Biography Original Molly Anne Murphy was born in the city of Looking Glass to a poor single mother. Her father was Dodge Murphy, whom she idolized despite his frequent absences and questionable intentions. As she grew older, she began to get involved in an escalating series of criminal behaviours until, as a teen, she was shot while robbing a jewellery store to get her father a gift. While incarcerated her mother died of pancreatic cancer, still pining for Dodge despite his complete abandonment of her family. Finally, seeing her father for who he was and blaming him for her family's woes, Molly vowed to use her skills fight criminals like him. In time, she began working closely with fellow crimefighter Crossbow Cupid, and the pair eventually fell in love. Later, she rescued Silent Samurai from his arch-nemesis, Hachigoro, and he joined the duo in their efforts. All three continue to fight crime in Looking Glass, with Siren their unofficial leader. By day, Molly works as a waitress and occassional performer in a strip club owned by Ma Bell, a mother-figure and former associate of her father's. She also has an aunt named Siobhan who works as a lawyer for Ronan Rourke, though it has been implied that their relationship is somewhat tenuous. S7 Continuity In the S7 continuity, Siren works in tandem with Silent Samurai, meeting in much the same way as the original origin. She chooses not to ally herself with the Sentinels, as her criminal record and infamous father would make admission all but impossible. She also feels she can do more good operating somewhat outside the law. She is approached by Blackthorne and although initially skeptical of his apocalyptic visions, she begrudgingly accepts after the Silent Samurai accepts his claims as true. She serves as S7's unofficial co-leader, leading most missions in the field and overseeing the training of her less-experienced teammates. Note that in this continuity, Siren and Crossbow Cupid do not actually meet until S7 is formed, and the two are not in a relationship. Powers and Abilities Silver Siren possesses no superhuman abilities. She is, however, faster and more agile than most due to extensive training. She is a tenacious hand-to-hand fighter and is proficient in the use of shotguns. She is also an intelligent investigator and tactician. Siren often uses her seductive appearance to her advantage. Equipment Silver Siren uses a custom shotgun given to her by her father which she has named "Molly", after a doll she had in childhood. External Liks Silver Siren in the FPL Gallery Category:CharactersCategory:Soberguy characters Category:S7 ContinuityCategory:Solo Heroes